


The Day the Earth Stood Still [PODFIC]

by AlcatrazOutpatient



Series: Eleutherophobia [1]
Category: Animorphs (TV), Animorphs - Katherine A. Applegate
Genre: AU, Aftermath of yeerk infestation, Canon compliant through book 54, Canon-Typical Violence, Canonical Character Death, Controllers, Fix-It, Gen, Gore, Internalized Victim Blaming, POV Minor Character, Podfic Length: 1.5-2 Hours, Psychological Horror, Survivor Guilt, Teenage-boy-typical levels of profanity, Tom survives, Yeerks
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-26
Updated: 2017-02-26
Packaged: 2018-09-27 02:34:37
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 3
Words: 24
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9946376
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AlcatrazOutpatient/pseuds/AlcatrazOutpatient
Summary: Tom Survives Rachel's assassination attempt; the yeerk in his head does not.  Now he's left dealing with the aftermath of his infestation in a world that is still reeling from the revelations of the yeerk-human war, although all he really cares about is looking out for what's left of his shattered family.





	1. Moribund

**Author's Note:**

  * For [SoloMoon](https://archiveofourown.org/users/SoloMoon/gifts).
  * Inspired by [The Day the Earth Stood Still](https://archiveofourown.org/works/2297177) by [SoloMoon](https://archiveofourown.org/users/SoloMoon/pseuds/SoloMoon). 



> Disclaimer: Animorphs is owned by K. A. Applegate and Scholastic Publishing.

[Click to download from Dropbox (Part 1)](https://www.dropbox.com/s/rltrf8zy3a2a5j9/Eleutherophobia%20-%20The%20Day%20the%20Eart%20Stood%20Still%20-%20Chapter%201.m4a?dl=0)

 

[Click to download from Dropbox (Part 2)](https://www.dropbox.com/s/l308hyx1k0q1wio/Eleutherophobia%20-%20The%20Day%20the%20Earth%20Stood%20Still%20-%20Chapter%201%20-%20Part%202.m4a?dl=0)

 


	2. Limacine

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: Animorphs is owned by K. A. Applegate and Scholastic Publishing

[Click to download from Dropbox](https://www.dropbox.com/s/b8018myi55em8qx/Eleutherophobia%20-%20The%20Day%20the%20Earth%20Stood%20Still%20-%20Chapter%202.m4a?dl=0)


	3. Eleutherophobia

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: Animorphs is owned by K. A. Applegate and Scholastic Publishing

[Click to download from Dropbox](https://www.dropbox.com/s/ij2nxcyc86ppwjo/Eleutherophobia%20-%20The%20Day%20the%20Earth%20Stood%20Still%20-%20Chapter%203.m4a?dl=0)


End file.
